And so They Smoked
by Roxie Zeke
Summary: A collection of friendship!AkuRoku drabbles. AU. Heavy smoking and drinking, mild swearing. Updated whenever.
1. And so They Smoked

**A/N:** lololol. It's 3:30AM. And this is my first ever fanfiction that I've ever written that isn't Zelloyd, and lol, I had to pick these two as my ice breaker. I'm such a bandwagon douche... I do love AkuRoku, though... I had fun writing this. The idea has been floating in my head for some time now, so pssst, I had to write it.  
I hope my partner in crime likes it D: And doesn't kill me because it isn't Zelloyd.  
So have fun. It's aprox. 600 words. lol I fail.  
whisper You so totally don't have any idea how hard it was to get Axel right. I still don't feel 100 percent with everything I wrote with him. Ack. /whisper

* * *

Standing on the edge of a 23-floor apartment building roof was a lot like shrinking back down to the age of 6 while standing on top of a dresser, toes curled around the edge, sweaty and shaky, unsure if one should jump down or not. Roxas blinked long and hard as he felt the wind blow past him, as if to urge him back off the edge of his apartment building. But there was a vast sea of lights in front of him, and it was beckoning him; and when beckoned, one answered. Roxas put his foot out, ready to take the step before he heard the door open. 

"Jesus Christ, who knew this door was open?" Came the obscene and vulgar voice of Axel, and the clink that followed told Roxas that Axel had closed the door, "So, Roxy-"

"Don't call me that." Roxas muttered, putting his foot back on the building edge; for it would be completely and totally rude to dive to ones death while speaking to ones best friend. As icy Roxas acted, he was not rude. Dimly, Roxas corrected himself, he was rude, very rude and insensitive at times, but he wasn't malicious enough to step off the building while talking to his best friend.

"Roxas" Axel corrected mockingly as he lit up a cigarette and sauntered over to the rail around the building, "How's the breeze?"

"Not bad." Roxas replied, eyes longingly staring out at the pools of light below him.

"Awesome."

They stayed like that for a while, Roxas standing on the edge, more than willing to go over but unable to; the breeze slapping his face as if to try and slap some sense into him. Axel was leaning on the rail as his intense green eyes scanned over the badly lit horizon, seemingly ignorant at the fact that Roxas was going to toss himself to the cement below.

"Hey, guy," Axel started, tossing his cigarette over the edge of the building, leaning over to watch it fall. Subconsciously he noted that Roxas watched the cancer sticks decent to its final resting place as well, "There's a marathon of Who's Line is it Anyways on TV." The redhead said slowly, pulling out another cigarette and lighting that one up, taking a long drag. Roxas motioned for the smoke, and Axel passed it over and watched as Roxas took a drag as well, "And I came up here for a fag before it started," Axel continued lewdly, ignoring the disgruntled look Roxas shot at him, "So now you should come down with me and watch the marathon."

Roxas thought about it for a while, taking another drag of the cigarette before passing it back to Axel and letting the smoke roll out of his mouth and nostrils, "Yeah, whatever." He said, nonchalantly as he tossed his leg over the rail and hopped over Axel's side, "But you owe me dinner or something."

"Ice cream work? I just bought a shit load." Axel asked, taking a final puff of his cigarette, then passed it over to Roxas, who took his final puff as well before tossing it to the ground. They looked at each others bare feet, and shrugged, leaving the cigarette to burn itself out as they both left the roof of the building.


	2. Babbling Brook

**A/N:** lol. This one was hard to write. Must be the fact I tried to do it before midnight. lol. It's 1AM now so wooooo. I'm not sure if I like this one too much. but hey, I had fun. I also srsly hope these don't turn out cliche'd. That would suck very hard.

* * *

It was a nice spring evening, the birds were twitting away a nice little melody, and the only-after-the-snow-melts brook that twisted around behind the apartment was bubbling and swiftly leaving with a thin layer of ice on top. Across the brook was a tiny little store that was home run, and a panago's pizza parlor. A few blocks away was a elementary school, police station, and a bus ride away was a junior high. With all these highly sought after attributes, Roxas had to wonder why the apartment building was putting their rent so low. After moving in Roxas knew why. There were rats, mold, half the burners on the given stove didn't work and the fridge had different temperatures and it dabbled in all of them depending on how much Roxas had going at any moment.

Needless to say, Roxas was very displeased with his new apartment. But it aloud smoking and pets, so, Roxas had to admit, it wasn't that bad; all he had to do was apply a bunch of air fresheners and lay out a few rat traps and he was in business.

The sun was setting very slowly, and Roxas planned to watch its entire descent while smoking through a pack of his cigarettes. So far he had gone through 4 of the cancer sticks and the sun was starting to tint the surrounding clouds a very pretty, and not to mention gay, hue of pink.

Vaguely, his brain registered a door opening and closing, a lock locking and someone taking off their boots. "Axel." Roxas mused as he took a long drag from his cigarette and crossed his legs. He was bent over the plastic railing-covering of his balcony, his glass ashtray to his left on the railing, and a can of beer to his right. "Only Axel would have the balls not to knock."

As if on cue, Axel flung open the sliding glass door that led the occupants from inside to outside. One bare foot slapped against the uncomfortable and unrecognizable plastic/cement mix of the balcony floor, then another, and the tall body of Axel was outside on the balcony, "Yo." Axel greeted, moving sluggishly over to Roxas and bending over the railing too, snagging the smoke from the blonds mouth and putting it in his own and taking a drag, "Turning out to be a nice night, hey?"

"Hell it is," Roxas grumbled, taking his cigarette back from Axel, giving the red-head a pointed glare, "It's like any other night it this perfect apartment."

"Touchy." Axel said slowly, his tone of voice fakely offended, "I guess heaven was a little farther away than you thought it was, Roxy."

Roxas let the nickname slid and slumped down, mumbling over his cigarette, "Guess so."

The cigarette had burnt itself to the end, so Roxas snuffed it out in his ashtray and picked up his beer can and took a little drink before passing it over to Axel, "Make it last, it's the only one I have left and I don't want to go buy more."

Axel nodded, taking only a sip and putting it down with a sigh as his green eyes followed the stream upwards. Axel had brought some burgers over for them to share, but he wasn't going to mention it so soon. As soon as he did, Roxas would spout off some insult, but there would be a tiny smile pressed against his lips and they would leave the serenity of Roxas' balcony, "Didn't you buy a bunch of Red Bull?"

"Red Bull is for when I have to stay up, not a beer replacement, dipshit." Roxas spat out, striking up a match and lighting another cigarette, taking a light puff before passing it over to Axel, "So why'd you come over, wanted to see this place with your own eyes?"

Axel mulled over the answer, trying to find a proper way of saying it without insulting Roxas too badly, he stroked his chin and sucked on the smoke, took a sip of beer, passed the smoke back before answering, "I came here because I thought you'd be lonely."

"Dipshit." Roxas said lowly, watching the sun set and the clouds blossom into an array of colours. It was the closest thing Axel was going to get to a thank you, and Axel knew it. And so they both just stood there, watching the sky and listening to the babbling brook, even though Roxas hated the sound of running water.


	3. By the Books

It was a little past 4 when Axel decided it would be fun to visit Roxas at the library for a second or two. Axel really had nothing better to do for the rest of the day and Roxas got off work at 5 today. Axel was never really into books. He had tried reading one or two but just sneered at them. Mind you, he read what Roxas suggested, and Roxas was into girly books, with lost love and passion and things that never could happen in real life. Occasionally, though, Roxas did manage to find a book that just clicked for Axel.

Axel never mentioned it though. He never said how he cried over what's-her-name when she first killed someone, or when her husband said over morning breakfast that was filled with love "Remember how I said that most couples need their time apart?" With a sigh Axel looked up at the giant building and pulled off his sunglasses, hooking them on his shirt collar and slowly made his ascent up the stairs, listening to his leather boots clack against the hard stone.

One step, two step, three step one. Axel mused to himself as his legs moved on auto pilot; his hand swaying back and forth and the fabric of his shirt swishing back and forth and it was all like some silly little orchestra that wouldn't shut up. Axel fingered his pack of cigarettes and put the one he was currently sucking up out in the stone ashtray on the way into the library. He pulled out some breath mints and looked at them fondly. He hated it when people spoke to him with smoke on their breath, so he always made sure to not have smoke on his. Hypocrites were such assholes.

Axel popped on the mints in his mouth, and a look of glee crossed his face. These were orange flavor! Axel made a noise of joy as he sucked on the mint. This one must have been from the pack he stole from Roxas, because Axel always forgot he enjoyed orange. It clashed with his hair. Being fashion conscious made Axel remember things like that.

The red-head heaved out a sigh and pushed open the door, instantly feeling massively out of place. Axel was wearing a dark green T-shirt that had a mural of a peace dove on the front. Over top of his bright shirt he wore a dark chocolate brown hoodie that had a tiny red heart with a tiny white explosion over the left breast. Axel hadn't bothered to zip up the hoodie even though it was kinda cold outside, seeing as fall was starting and the leaves were turning and Axel could care less. Axel pulled at his tight dark jeans and grunted as he walked further in, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him.

He spotted his blondie off on the held desk, clicking away as something on their nifty computer screens. Axel had asked for one from Roxas for his birthday, but Roxas had smacked him upside the head and asked Axel if he thought he was made of money. In the end Roxas had bought Axel a hair dying kit that was skillfully hidden inside of the man purse that Axel had been eyeing up for a while. Axel walked over and put himself down in the chair, marveling at how comfortable it was. This library didn't skimp in the comfort department that was for sure.

"How may I help you?" Roxas asked, his blue eyes never leaving the computer screen. Axel had to fight the urge to laugh. Roxas didn't even know it was him.

"I don't know. I was bored, so I thought that I should come by and drop you a visit, because I'm kind like that." Axel drawled, twirling his finger around in the air, showing off the gold ring that was wrapped around his finger. Another gift from Roxas, of course, this time it was a real gold ring, a splitting replica of "The One Ring" from Lord of the Rings. Roxas had one two. They had both bought each other one for Christmas. They had snorted and called each other predictable, but they slid on the rings onto their left hand ring finger and didn't mention it from there on out.

Roxas sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Go away Axel, I'm working." Roxas scolded, finally turning his soft love-picture blue eyes to face Axel. For someone with such a soft colour to their eyes, Roxas could sure deal out a good, cold, icy glare. "Unlike some bums."

"Just because I like time off doesn't mean I'm a bum." Axel complained; his lips pulled up in a snarl.

"Uh hu, yeah, sure, fuck off Axel. I'm really working here."

"Didn't look like it to me." Axel drawled out, leaning on the counter with a cocky grin, "looked like you were being bored at your computer." Axel turned the computer to look at what Roxas was doing, "Actually, looks like you're being bored while playing Sudoku."

Roxas pulled his lip up in a sarcastic smirk, "Gee, Axel. I never would have guess. But I'm being paid to be bored and play Sudoku. Not being paid to have a nice little chitchat with you, now really, go away."

The clock ticked by, but Axel didn't leave. Suddenly, Axel piped up, making Roxas jump a bit, "Hey Roxas, you going to come over for supper tonight?"

Roxas passed Axel a careless shrug and asked, "What are you going to try and make?"

"If you're coming over I'm ordering in. I know you're just going to bitch and complain if you come over and I make something." Axel said with a lazy smirk as he scratched the side of his head, leaning back on the chair, "Maybe I'll take some cook books out and make you and I a fancy supper."

"You'll poison me before you'd get in my pants." Roxas said monotone, with a roll of his eyes, "A fancy dinner isn't going to woo me, Axel. Just order in some Chinese or whatever."

Axel snorted and playfully punched Roxas' shoulder, "I'm going to go get some cook books out. I'll meet you at the front desk when your shift is done."

* * *

A/N: I decided it would be awesome to take a break from my long!fic [possible multi-chapter fic and write this! Yay! I kinda laughed while making this. My Roxas is such a douchebag. There is a lot more love!AkuRoku in this than friendship!AkuRoku. Not that I mind. This is hereby dedicated to NODOCA. It's a long overdue gift fic for her.


End file.
